Afternoon Delight
by mrsdoasyouwouldbedoneby
Summary: Jennifer Keller and Ronon Dex enjoying their afternoon. One shot.


**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

The team is in the out on the balcony finishing their meal when Jennifer leans in close and whispers in Ronon's ear. Making sure that the others can't hear what she's saying. "Guess what I'm wearing." Ronon turns to her with a puzzled look. She looks around for any spectators and eavesdroppers, when she finds none she takes his hand from underneath the table and guides it to the side of her pants, helping him fish the white string to her thong. She takes it from him and snaps it back to place.

He knows what it is. Sheppard has explained to him the various types of underwear women wear. He said that women love it because it can go with all sorts of clothes. And men love the thong especially because of how much it reveals.

She leans close to him again and says "It's lace. And my bra matches it perfectly." And with that, she gets up from her seat and says her goodbye to the rest of the occupants. She picks up her tray and deposits it on the nearest counter, giving Ronon a sexy backward glance.

Ronon is stunned for only a moment and then quickly gets up to catch up to her which does not go unnoticed by his teammates. "Kids." John says, shaking his head.

Jennifer walks really fast, ignoring all the curious stares. When they see the satedan following closely behind, they realize that they're playing some sort of cat and mouse game. Ronon catches up to her when she reaches her quarters. He plucks her from the ground and swipes his hand over the sensor to open the door.

When the door slides shut behind them, she slips through his arms and orders him to strip and then to sit down on the couch. He does so without hesitation and she stands in front of him in between his legs. She turns around slowly and takes off her jacket, revealing a black tank top. He puts his hands on her waist but she swats them away. Her hands slowly pull her tank top up and over her head.

He stands up and kisses the top of her shoulders as his hands snake to her front, unbuttoning her pants and pushing down her hips, the back of his thumbs brushing against her naked flesh. When she's free of her pants and shoes, Ronon's hand cups her, feeling the lace as he caresses her. He sits back down and squeezes her ass cheeks and then bends forward to nip her ass with his teeth.

Jennifer moans and turns around to face him. Ronon's eyes grow wide as he takes in Jennifer's thong. It _is_ lace. And very sheer. He's seen her underwear. But this one is totally different. It doesn't leave much to the imagination. Then he remembers her words. _"It's lace. And my bra matches it perfectly."_ He looks up and sees her breasts covered in the same white sheer fabric, the rose tips of her nipples visible through the lace. Ronon groans as he cups her breasts.

White. Pure. Virgin. The irony of it all is killing him. His sexy seductress in the guise of a beautiful petite doctor. He groans loudly, his penis reacting wildly to her. Jutting towards her body as if to say 'This way to heaven'.

Ronon's hands lift up to her waist and lightly trace the strings holding up her tiny underwear, causing her to shiver. Jennifer pushes him to lean back and climbs onto the couch over him, her knees on either side of his thighs. She pushes his head back against the head rest, taking his hands and placing them on her breasts. He squeezes her and lifts her higher so he can put one breast in his mouth. Wetting the fabric as he licks her.

She dips her head to lick the curve of his ear. Ronon groans. This is his weakness. She slowly lowers herself on his lap as she nibbles on his ear, his cock resting against her stomach. Jennifer takes the hardened thick shaft and rubs it up and down as she rocks her hips against him. "Oh god!" Ronon breathes out.

His hand snakes its way around behind her, his fingers seeking her soft folds. He traces the string that sits against her buttocks and pussy. And pushes his fingers inside her. It's hot and wet. And she's very ready. But he can't help but thrust his fingers in her once more. And then again. Again and again he thrusts his fingers in and out of her until she's writhing and screaming. He rubs and pinches her clitoris with his other hand and she shudders, her sexual juices flowing freely out of her, running down her thighs.

She's breathing heavily, her forehead resting against his. Her eyes glazed with passion. She continues to stroke his erection, brushing the tip with her thumb, bringing it up to her lips and licking the pre-cum that she captures. Ronon growls and pushes her thong aside, not waiting to take it off. He positions her over his cock and slowly brings her down. However Jennifer has other ideas. She slams herself down onto him, and he lets out a cry of pleasure. He pushes her bra down and his mouth latches on to her breast. His eyes looking up at her face, her bottom lip caught between her teeth as if to hold back.

He bends her backwards, angling her hips and stimulating her g-spot. "Oh God! Ronon! Ronon! I'm coming! I'm coming! Aaah!" She yells. He grunts as he feels himself reaching the point of no return. He thrusts into her faster and faster until they both cry out in ecstasy.

When they come down from their high Ronon strips her of her underwear and bra and then stretches out onto the couch, bringing her flushed against him, falling asleep in each others' arms.

**The End.**


End file.
